1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot control apparatus and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In related art, for coexistence with humans, functional safety robots that control velocities of movable parts (not limited to hand tips) to be equal to or less than a safe velocity (e.g. 250 mm/s) are proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2010-208002)).
However, in Patent Document 1, in the case where movable parts (hereinafter, manipulators) of a plurality of functional safety robots are placed closer to each other almost in contact or with slight gaps, even when the respective manipulators move at the safe velocity or less, the relative velocity between the manipulators may be twice. It is possible that a living organism and an object are caught between the plurality of manipulators.
The risk is further increased in the case where it is caught by the plurality of manipulators with less room to avoid than in the case where it collides with one manipulator. Further, the risk is particularly increased in the case where it collides with the plurality of manipulators at the same time.